Twisted Love
by luvanime4life
Summary: Don't have one. Changed the rating and it might be changed again! ON HIATUS
1. Why Sonic?

**A/N: **This is my 2nd Sonic fic. Hope you Enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Why Sonic?**

It was a warm sunny day at Cream's house all seemed peaceful, except...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice cried ringing throughout the halls. "I can't believe he did this to me! Again!"

Everyone quickly gathered into the living room to see what was amiss. Only to find a pink hedgehog pacing back and forth mad.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Cream slowly approaching her.

"It's Sonic," she stated. "He forgot our date, again!"

"Well...maybe he had a good reason to."

"No he didn't. As far as I'm considered, Eggman hasn't pulled anything since our last encounter."

_Flashback_

_"Get a load of this Sonic!" Dr. Eggman yelled sending his robots into attack mode._

_"Ha," Sonic laughed. "Bring it on Eggman_!"

_Sonic easily took out his army and stood infront of Eggman smiling his genuine smile._

_"You haven't seen the last of me," the mad scientist yelled flying away. "I will beat you Sonic the Hedgehog_."

_"I'll be waiting Eggman!"_

_End Flashback_

"So I know he has no excuse for ditching me."

She sighed and sat on the couch, resting her hands on her lap.

"Ya know," she stated looking out in the distance. "I don't think Sonic really cares about me."

"That's ridiculous Amy," said Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Mr. Sonic does care," cried Cream with Cheese backing her up. "Chao...chao!"

"Sonic really does care about you Amy," said Tails putting his hands on her shoulders.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" she screamed moving Tails' hands away as tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. "He may save me countless times, but he doesn't truly care!"

The young hedgehog placed her head in her hands, crying harder than she had ever cried before. The rest just watched on making sad faces.

"Oh Amy," sighed Cream.

Vanilla motioned them to leave her be. As the group walked out of the living room, Chris took one more glance at the broken-hearted girl, before closing he door behind him. Once everyone had left Amy laid herself on the couch, crying more.

_Why?...Why Sonic?...Why do you cause me so much pain?" _she thought over and over again, until sleep had overcome her.

Meanwhile, everyone sat in the kitchen, thinking about Amy and her dilemma with Sonic.

"Poor Amy," stated Tails.

"She loves Mr. Sonic so much," sighed Cream. "She's loved him ever since he first saved her. She cares about him too, but he won't show his feels towards her."

"Why?"

Cream shrugged. "I don't know."

"I just can't stand to see Amy that way", exclaimed Vanilla.

"Yeah...but what can we do?" sighed Tails.

Everyone sighed and Cheese 'chao'ed sadly, as they couldn't think of anything to help their usually giddy, happy-go-lucky, perky hedgehog friend.

"This is all Mr. Sonic's fault," Cream cried. "It's his fault Amy's in this horrible condition!"

"Now...now, calm down sweetie," Vanilla said motioning her hands.

"What's 'all my fault'?" asked a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Sonic standing in the center of the kitchen smirking.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Sonic...your here!" shouted Tails happily flying up.

"Yeah, I just came back from a quick run around the city. So what's all my fault?"

"Amy's upset because you ditched her on your date, again," yelled Cream. "And now she thinks you don't care about her."

Sonic sighed and rubbed his head.

"Aww man, that's what I forgot," he stated. "Well I still have plenty of time to spare with her. Uhh...where is she?" he asked looking around the room.

"She's too broken up at the moment Sonic. I think she needs sometime alone," suggested Vanilla.

"Aww geez...I really messed things up this time. Well when she's feelin' better tell her I said sorry, 'kay? Gotta fly!"

"No wait, Sonic!" called Tails, but it was too late he was gone.

_"Oh Sonic," _thought Tails. _"Why can't you admit your feelings for Amy? Don't you know your hurting her?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Did ya like it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the review! 


	2. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or any of the characters!

**Running Away**

Amy awoke in the middle of the day, feeling groggy. She felt a headache coming on as she slowly lifted off the couch.

"Ugh...my head," she stated eyes closed. "Maybe some ice water will help it."

She opened the door and slowly walked toward the kitchen. She heard many voices as she reached her destination, but a particular one got her attention.

"Hey, Amy feelin' better now?" a voice asked. She snapped her eyes open to see the last person or hedgehog she wanted to see. She felt a mixture of anger and happiness as she looked upon the blue hedgehog.

"Amy," cried Cream. "Your awake."

Cream's smile as everyone else's slowly vanished as they notice her head was down, not showing any eye contact.

"Amy? Are you alright?"

"Amy?" asked Tails worried holding out a hand.

"How dare you," she said coldly.

Everyone was taken back as they heard her. She never heard such hate and bitterness come from her before.

"How dare you talk to me!" she yelled.

She brought her face up towards Sonic's. Everyone became afraid even Sonic, her face she cold, hard, and angry. Tears began to fill her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"Whoa," stated the red echidna. "What's going on?"

"I guess we'll find out soon," the white bat said softly.

"After all you put me through..." Amy paused.

"But...Amy let me explain. I was-" Sonic stammered.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed interrupting him. "I never want to see you again!"

She turned to run out the door, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Let go!"

"Amy, come on. Let me explain."

"Amy, Sonic was just took a quick run around the town," added Tails standing up.

"Mr. Sonic wasn't ditching you Amy. He came a little after to get you, while you were sleeping," said Cream.

"Chao...chao," squealed Cheese.

"If that's true, how come he didn't leave a note or tell me where he was!"

"I didn't think you'd mind," Sonic stated softly.

"Well news flash," she said glaring at him. "I DO mind, now let go!"

"Amy!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Amy's fist swung and hit Sonic square in the face. Sonic let go of her arm and fell to the floor. Everyone gathered around Sonic to see if he was alright.

"A-Amy," Knuckles stared at her shocked.

"How...how could you?" added Cream in tears.

Amy felt her heart burst at the sight of Sonic on the floor. The scene replayed over and over in her mind.

_"What have I done,"_ she thought.

Shockingly, she stared at her hand, a bruise started to develop.

More tears clouded her eyes as she let them fall freely. She couldn't bare it any longer. She turned and ran out the house, running out of Sonic's life and everyone else's.

"A...Amy," groaned Sonic, but it was too late she was gone. She would never go back there again. She ran and never looked back.

* * *

**A/N: **Bababaaaaaaaaaaa...what'll happen next? Stay tuned! XD 


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**The Plan**

Far far away on a deserted island, a egg-shaped man and has two robotic minions sat pondering what their next move would be.

"Argh," whaled the mad doctor. "That Sonic haunts me so much that I can't think."

"Oh doctor," said the tall bot, named Bocoe. "What'll we do if your brilliant mind won't work?"

"We'll probably be scrap metal," cried the short bot, named Decoe.

"Will you two screw balls be quiet?" shouted Robotnik. "Need to concentrate!"

He scribbled on a piece of paper, glanced at it, scrupled it, and threw it behind him. He did this several times, until he completely lost it.

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted nearly ripping the remainder of his hair out. "Everything I come up with is useless! Darn that Sonic!"

He sighed as he got up and went to his easy-chair.

Robotnik sighed. "Maybe some TV will calm my nerves," he said turning it on.

Up flashed the news...

_In other news, people are searching high and low for their favorite female hedgehog friend, Amy Rose. She was last seen at the home of Vanilla the rabbit..._

"Huh," said Dr. Robotnik. "I wonder..."

_Close friends are searching for her as we speak. Hopefully she'll turn up soon. Well report later to bring you any further whereabouts. In other..._

He turned off the TV and walked back to his desk.

"Hmm...I wonder what happened?" said Bocoe.

A soft evil chuckle was heard from behind.

"Ahh...yes. This is the perfect opportunity I've been waiting for," mumbled the doctor, while quickly scribbling on some more paper.

"What do you mean doctor?" asked Decoe.

"Oh...ho...ho...ho," he stated putting the finishing touches to his plan. "That's my little secret. Now...go get these things."

He handed the bots a list with numerous weird things on it.

"Ribbons...a brooch...a computer chip? What is all this doctor?" asked the confused bots.

"Stop waiting time asking questions you numb nuts and go get THEM!" he shouted scarring the poor bots half to death and out the hideout.

_"Hehe...it's all coming together nicely,"_ thoughtthenefarious doctorgrinning. _"Just you wait Sonic. Just you wait."

* * *

_

**A/N: **What's Eggman got up his sleeve this time? Stay tuned to find out! XD

Flames will be used to bake my bread! Muhahaha...


	4. Abduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic! Thanks to all my reviewers! Chocolate to you all!

**Abduction**

Hammering, sawing, typing, and other mechanical sounds were heard throughout the island. Eggman had been working all night his latest invention. His minions just stared from afar as their former creator worked.

"I'm worried about Dr. Eggman. Are you?" Bocoe asked the short bot.

"Yeah," Decoe replied. "He hasn't stopped working for 24hrs."

Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard.

"I've done it!" he cried. "I've done it! The perfect plan and device to bring Sonic to his knees. Hurry up and get the pod running, we've got to pay a visit to someone."

"Yes sir Dr. Eggman," the bots said in union as they raced towards the pod.

**Meanwhile...**

Along the shores of the ocean, waves gently moved on and off shore. A light breeze filled the air moving the young hedgehogs' hair. Amy had ran to the beach, it had her feel so content and calm, that she decided to stay there.

_"Nobody...nobody will ever find me here,"_ thought Amy hugging her knees. _"Not even Sonic after all...he does hate water."_

She mentally laughed to herself at the thought. Sonic the Hedgehog...fearless, courageous, helpful, strong hero afraid of getting a little wet. At the mention of his name made her heart sink into her stomach. Sonic was always there for her when she truly needed him, and she repaid him by punching him out. Tears fell from her eyes, as she rest her head on her knees.

_"Oh Sonic,"_ she thought crying. _"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"Well...well...well...look what the cat dragged out of the bag," said an annoying yet familiar voice. "Or should I say hedgehog?"

Amy looked up to see Eggman hovering over her.

"Hello Amy," he said grinning.

"Eggman!" she shouted getting out her Piko Piko Hammer. "What do **you **want?"

"Why the long face?"

"None of your business!" she yelled tightening her grip on her hammer.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...You've been a very bad girl. You were on the news last night. Everyone in town is looking for you."

"Yeah...so?"

"Oh...temper...temper. Well don't worry...I'll make this quick!"

With that he lunged at Amy full speed.

"Leave me alone Eggman!" Amy shouted giving a direct hit to his pod, sending him flying into the sand "Ha...piece a cake."

Amy started to walk away until...

"Not so fast," said Eggman.

Amy turned around, before she had time to react, a grappler arm grabbed her. Amy cried in horror as she was lifted from the ground face to face with Eggman.

"Put me down! Let me go!" shouted Amy trying to struggle out of its grip.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Eggman said simply. "I need you for a...umm... little experiment."

"You won't get away with this! Wait till Sonic finds out! Then you'll be in trouble!"

"Sonic? Sonic!" Eggman yelled laughing heartily. "As I recall, Sonic doesn't know where you are my dear."

"Just you wait."

"Yes, we will wait. Won't we?"

With that said sleeping gas began to fume out all over Amy. Amy covered her mouth to keep it from entering. Soon her eyes became heavy and fell limp inside the grapplers hold.

"Yes, that's it sleep tight Amy," said Eggman starting the pod once more. "Cause when you wake up, you'll be a whole new person."

As the last words escaped his mouth, he flew back to his hideout along with the sleeping girl.

"Step one completed," said Eggman grinning evilly. "Proceeding with step two."

* * *

**A/N:** What will happen to Amy? What's Eggman got planned? Stay tuned! 


	5. Kidnapped!

**A/N: **This is my 2nd Sonic fic. Hope you Enjoy it. :) I've made a lot of you wait, so I put up another chappie. I'll update on _**"Pure Angel of Darkness"**_, to my reviewers for that fic. soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Kidnapped!**

Everyone was looking all over town, hoping to find their missing friend. Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese searched secured areas, secret agents searched in high places, others searched in average places, and Sonic of course searched everywhere else.

_"Amy," _thought Sonic running. _"Where could you have gone?"_

After another long day of searching, he met back at Vanilla's place for a report.

"Any luck?" asked Sonic walking in the living room.

Everyone shook their head no.

"I checked the whole forest," said Knuckles arms crossed over his chest.

"She wasn't where I could see," added Rouge. "I even looked at night, and you know I'm good at that."

"Cream and I sought the whole city and didn't find a trace of her," exclaimed Vanilla sadly. "She could be anywhere by now."

"I even took the X Tornado around," said Tails. "I got nothing."

Sonic sighed as he sat on the couch. He leaned back placing a hand on his head.

"This is all my fault," he sighed as everyone looked at him curiously. "It's my fault Amy ran away."

"No it's not!" yelled Tails in defense. "Amy...just got a little carried away."

"It's alright bud," said Sonic getting up. "I know I hurt Amy, and I'm gonna set things right."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed from outside.

Everyone jerked up and quickly ran outside to see what was up. Cream and Cheese running their why.

"Mr. Sonic...Mr. Sonic," cried Cream.

"What's wrong Cream?" asked Sonic as they approached.

"It's...Dr. Eggman," she breathed. "I...saw...him."

"Chao...chao," cried Cheese.

"What!" yelled Knuckles.

"He gave me this," she stated handing him a video tape.

Everyone gathered into the living room. Sonic popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play. After a few moments, the screen shown Eggman grinning evilly.

"Eggman!" everyone gasped.

_"Hello," stated Eggman. "If your watching this, I'll bet your wondering why I sent this. Hehehe...wouldn't you like to know?"_

_"We have what your looking for," said Bocoe entering._

_"Give us all your money or else," yelled Decoe happily._

_"Shut up you numb nuts!" shoutedRobotnik tohis robots._

_"Now Sonic,"_ he said turning back to the camera/screen. _"Half of what they just said was true, I do have something you want. Better yet someone **you've** been looking for." He stepped out of the way showing something blurry that seemed to be strapped in a chair. As the vision cleared, it showed Amy in the chair unconscious._

"Amy!" everyone shouted jumping up.

"Oh Amy," cried Cream as tears rolled down her face.

_"You see I found her all alone," continued the mad doctor. "So I thought, why not bring her back here?"_

"That brute!" Rouged barked at the TV.

"How dare you kidnapped Amy," Knuckles added clenching his fists.

_"And this is only the beginning," he blabbed. "Meet me at the far east of town, the beach to be precise. I'll be waiting, that is...if you dare. If your not there within 7 hours, her safety won't be guaranteed. Hope to see you there. Hahahaha..."_

With that said the tape ended. Everything was quiet, not a word was spoken.

"How could he?" cried Cream as tears ran down her cheeks. "How could he do such a thing to Amy?"

Sonic stood, head down, soaking up every detail he saw and heard. He vowed to himself to save Amy, no matter what the stacks, he would save her.

"I'll help you Sonic," stated Tails.

"No," Sonic spoke interrupting him. "I have to face Eggman alone."

"What!" Tails cried blinking. "You can't face him alone."

"Yeah," added Rouge. "We're coming with you."

"That includes me," said Knuckles.

Sonic sighed in defeat.

"Alright, he sighed "Let's hit it!"

"Yeah," the group shouted.

"Look out Eggman!" shouted Tails. "Cause here we come!"

"I'll help too," said a deep cold voice.

Everyone turned to see a red and black hedgehog walking out of the shadows.

"Shadow!" Rouge blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Amy," he said approaching the group slowly. "I came to help."

"Why would **you** help us?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like you," Knuckles blurted.

Shadow scoffed. "If you haven't forgotten, I have a score to settle with the doctor. As for Amy, well you can say that she grew on me."

Everyone gasped.

"You like Amy...Shadow?" asked Rouge stunned, which had Sonic mad for some reason.

"No, I think of her more as a close friend," he stated smirking as everyone gave him weird looks.

"You wanna help save Amy?" Sonic asked breaking the silence.

Shadow nodded.

"That is definitely not like you," he stated smirking. Sonic held out a hand. "Let's do it."

Shadow smiled and grasped it with that the five: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails quickly fled the house. Everyone else watched helplessly, as the heroic team left.

_"Come back soon," _prayed Cream. _"Please...bring Amy back home safely."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Will Sonic be able to save Amy? O.o Some of ya may know that answer, but I just like doin' this. Stay tuned!


	6. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or the other characters! SHOUT OUT THE MY REVEIWERS! CANDY TO U ALL!

**Rude Awakening**

Amy awoke dizzier than ever. She tried to see straight, but her vision was extremely blurry. She tried to rub her eyes, only to discover that she couldn't move. In fact, she couldn't move any part of her body. Her vision straightened to show that she was strapped in a chair.

"Wha!" she exclaimed trying to move. "Where am I? Someone help me!"

She soon stopped yelling, it all came back to her. Eggman had kidnapped her and from there is was blank. She looked over her surroundings, wires, gadgets, computers, lights, were everywhere. It was a enormous place, almost like laboratory. Suddenly, a noise was heard from outside the room.

"I think I heard her doctor," said a voice.

_"Oh no,"_ thought Amy. _"I gotta get out of here!"_

She tried has hard as she could to get free, but it was no use. She was strapped in real good and tight. Suddenly, a door swung open, a dark figure slowly entered the room.

"Well...I see that your finally awake," said an evil voice.

Amy glared angrily at the nearly bald, egg-shaped man standing in front of her.

"Eggman," she growled.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...that's not very nice."

"You should talk! Sonic will-"

"What about Sonic?" he interrupted. "Do you hate him?"

"That's none of your business! Besides, when he finds out what you did to me, you'll be in trouble!"

The mad doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, I bet he already knows."

"What!"

"While you were in dream land, I sent him a message telling him exactly where to meet me."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Hmm...your a stubborn one. Oh look at the time, we have to go. But...before we leave..."

He turned around for a brief moment, then turned back reviling a hair clip. It was a pink and red heart brooch with red ribbons attached to it."

"I'm going to do a little...experiment."

"What are you going to do? What is that?"

"This...will awake your true evil self."

"You can forget it! Your not putting that thing on me!"

"You don't have a choice," he said inching closer to Amy. "Now hold still."

"No...," Amy shouted struggling as he came near her. "Get away!"

One of Eggman's robots held her still.

"Leave me alone!" she barked. "SONIC!"

Eggman placed the clip on her head band, and stood back in awe. Amy was still trying to get free from his robots grasp.

"Perfect," he said pulling out a controller. "Stop resisting Amy, it's useless. Besides, we've got to meet Sonic."

As he pressed the button, Amy slowly stopped struggling. Her face slowly began to show no expression as her eyes slowly glowed bright red.

"Yes, doctor," she replied coldly, yet with loyalty, kind of like a robot.

Eggman's laughter then rang throughout the entire island in bliss.

**A/N: **O.O WHAT DID EGGMAN DO TO AMY? Even though it's oddivious...STAY TUNED!


	7. A Reunion Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or the other characters! SHOUT OUT THE MY REVEIWERS! Decided to upload another one!

**A Reunion Gone Wrong**

Sonic and the gang had reached the beach in record timing. They looked around trying to spy any sign of Eggman. To their surprise...

"Ahh...hello Sonic," a voice sounded from above. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

Everyone looked up to see the smiling face of the evil doctor.

"Eggman!" yelled Knuckles.

"Where's Amy?" shouted Sonic.

"Don't be so rude," yelled Eggman. "She's right over there."

He pointed to pink hedgehog lying lifeless in the sand.

"AMY!" cried Tails.

Everyone ran towards the girl, Sonic had reached her first. He placed her comfortably in his arms as the rest crowded around her.

"Amy?" he whispered. "Wake up Amy."

Her eyes half opened.

"Amy," he exclaimed smiling.

Soon, an angry look came upon her face as she swung at him. Sonic quickly let go of her in time to dodge the swing. Everyone slowly backed up as well.

"Amy?"

"Amy it's us," cried Tails.

She looked up glaring evilly at the others.

"What's got her beef?" said Rouge getting into a defense stance.

"Amy what's gotten into you?" asked Knuckles.

"That's not Amy anymore," said Shadow ready to fight.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, eyes flashing red as she smiled evilly at them.

"What did you do to her Eggman?" Sonic yelled to the doctor above.

"Why nothing," he responded innocently. "It just showed heranotherway oflife, when your as bad as me."

With that Amy lunged forward, swinging her hammer to and fro at the others. They barely managed to avoid her swings. Tails and Rouge flew up higher to avoid getting hit. Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic dashed side to side. Amy started hammering towards Shadow. Shadow got away using Light Speed Dash to avoid her. She then swung around and started swinging at Knuckles.

"Amy it's me!" he grunted dodging the blows. "I don't want to fight you. Please, you have to remember!"

Amy ignored Knuckles words and continued swinging.

"She's not gonna listen to ya hon," stated Rouge. "But this'll make her!"

Rouge dived down to attack Amy from behind.

"No Rouge don't!" plead Sonic, but it was too late.

Once Amy had turned around, she was met by Rouge's fist, knocking the hammer out of her hand. She feel backwards onto the sand, grasping her cheek, growling at the bat.

"Amy!" yelled Sonic coming to her aid.

"Don't Sonic!" shouted Rouge, but it was too late.

Amy grasped Sonic's hand, spun him around, and threw him into Rouge knocking them both to the ground. She picked up her hammer and prepared herself for another full assault.

"Rouge!" cried Knuckles watching his love fall. He turned to his former friend, clenching his fists. "I hoped it wouldn't have come to this," he stated. "But...I have no choice. Forgive me Amy!"

Knuckles charged head-on, fists ready to fly. He insanely threw punches, which she dodged easily. It went on for awhile, until he tripped, giving Amy the opportunity. With that she gave Knuckles a huge piece of her hammer, making him fly backwards into the sand.

"Knuckles!" cried Tails flying toward him.

"No stay back," grunted Knuckles trying to sit up.

Amy quickly turned around and knocked out the two-tailed fox sending him crashing to the ground.

"Tails!" shouted Shadow, he then glared at Amy.

Amy turned towards him.

"Forgive me," he whispered calmly. He did the Light Speed Dash on Amy several times, until she collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said closing his eyes. He was too busy apologizing that he didn't realize Amy had gotten up.

"Shadow look out!" grunted Tails.

Before Shadow could react, Amy hit him hard on the head several times. Shadow laid still on the sand not moving an inch.

"No...Shadow!" yelled Knuckles.

"Amy!" yelled a voice running towards her.

It was Sonic with Rouge in his arms. He quickly laid her down near Knuckles and confronted her. She smirked evilly as she put herself into a fighting stance.

"Hehehe," laughed Eggman. "How does it feel Sonic? To go against the one person, who truly cares about you? Well in this case **did** care about you. Hahahaha..."

Sonic growled as he prepared himself to fight.

"Amy," he said calmly. "Ya gotta snap out of it. Don't you see your on the wrong side?"

Amy's face softened a little, but still showed an angry look. She slowly stood up straight looking confused at her once blue hero.

"I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry...I'm sorry for hurting you. I really am. Please, you've gotta break free. Eggman's got you under his control!"

There was a moment of silence as Amy stared at Sonic. Something told her to believe him, but another said to destroy him. Suddenly her head started to throb, the pain slowly consumed her. She grasped her head as falling to her knees shutting her eyes.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought. _"My head...i-it hurts so much. Why?"_

Sonic saw this and slowly walked towards her.

"Amy," he whispered kneeling down with her.

"No!" called Knuckles.

"It's a trap!" shouted Tails.

"Get away from her," whaled Rouge.

"You...fool," groaned Shadow. "Can't...you see...it's a...trick! The Amy you knew is gone!"

"It's alright Amy," he whispered, not hearing the others' cries and pleas. He wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "It's alright...I'm right here."

"Awww," said Eggman. "What a touching reunion...sorry I have to end it."

He pressed the control button, making Amy's eyes turn bright red.

"Move Sonic!" said Shadow and Tails.

"Get Away!" yelled Knuckles and Rouge.

"Sonic," whimpered Amy.

Sonic pulled back. "Amy?"

"I-I-I hope you said your prayers...you BASTARD!"

She bolted up and gave Sonic an uppercut.

"Ugh...," groaned Sonic. "A-Amy!"

She ignored his call and charged at him fully. She swung her hammer back and forth, which he dodged again and again. She chased Sonic for a few minutes, until they reached the top of a cliff. She had Sonic right where she wanted him. It was a 5ft drop to the ocean, and she knew how much he hated water.

"Say good-bye Sonic!" she exclaimed raising her hammer for the final blow.

_"Finally,"_ thought Eggman happily. _"This is it! The end of Sonic!"_

"Finish him off Amy!" shouted the doctor.

"Yes doctor," she stated, before slamming her hammer to the ground.

The ground beneath him, began to vibrate. Sonic stumbled to and fro, trying to keep his balance. He was too busy worrying about the ground, that he didn't notice Amy coming at him. Before he had a chance to move, Amy delivered the final blow. Everyone watched as the blue hedgehog fell into the briny deep.

"He's gone?" blinked Eggman. "YAHOO! He's gone! He's Gone! He's finally gone...forever!", he sang bouncing happily up and down in the air.

"NO!" cried Tails.

"SONIC!" shouted Knuckles.

The others stared at the ocean, sadly seeing no sign of their blue friend. Eggman's laughter was heard above the roar of the waves.

"Eggman," hissed Tails.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the mad man.

"You won't get away with this!"

The mad doctor chuckled. "But Tails... I already have! Sonic's gone forever, now there's no one here to stop me from taking over the world! Hahaha..."

While everyone's attention was on the human egg, Amy stood silently on the cliff looking down into the crystal clear, blue and green water below. Unannounced to her, Eggman flew near her.

"Amy, let's get out of here," he exclaimed holding out a hand. "We've got work to do!"

Amy turned to leave, but not before glancing back at the water.

"_Good bye, forever...Sonic the Hedgehog,"_ she thought.

She then ran towards Eggman's pod, jumping up, and grabbing his hand.

"Stop!" shouted Knuckles limping towards them.

Eggman pulled Amy up onto his pod and flew away.

"So long suckers!" he laughed.

"Amy?" called Tails holding his arm.

She looked back at the young fox with cold, red eyes. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, as she glanced at the others one last time. In a split second, she was out of their sights.

**A/N: **O.O WOW! IS OVER FAVORITE BLUE HERO GONE? WHAT ABOUT AMY? WHY WAS SHE CRYING? CAN THIS BE THE END? You'll have to see...later on. (sigh) The irony and hatred of cliffies. Plz review if you want me to cont.


	8. Lost And Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or the other characters! SHOUT OUT TO MY READERS! All your reviews mean alot to me, so I updated! The wait has ended! Will Sonic live? Read and find out! I'm possibly gonna change the rating in the near future!

**Lost and Found**

Knuckles began searching throughout the ocean for Sonic. Cream and the others soon joined the remainder of the team, treating their injures. They told them the news about Sonic and how Eggman brain washed Amy. They couldn't explain why or how he did it, but they knew they had to stop him.

"You mean Mr. Sonic is gone?" asked Cream as tears clouded her eyes.

Vanilla placed a hand on her back.

"We're not sure, but don't think that sweetie," said her mom. "Sonic always pulls through in the end."

"I wish I could say the same for Amy," Rouge added rubbing her head. "That girl was madder than a baby away from its mother."

"There's got to be an explanation," stated Tails walking toward the group. "He had to be controlling Amy some how, but what?"

Everyone thought for a moment. Hours later the red echidna came to shore.

"Did you find anything?" asked Tails.

Knuckles put his head down.

"I did," hestated sadly.

"You found him right? You found Sonic? Where is he Knux? What did ya find?"

The red echidna lowered his head more as he showed the item. Everyone gasped staring at the small, stripped, red shoe in his hands.

Tails took the wet shoe in his hands. Tears began to cloud his vision as he touched every inch of the shoe. He hugged it close to him and cried. Everyone saw this and looked away, not bearing to see the broken orange-furred fox.

"Sonic," cried Tails. "No...you can be..."

"Sonic," yelled Shadow. "You Can't Be Gone! YOU CAN'T!"

"Oh...Mr. Sonic," whaled Cream hugging Cheese. "You can't be gone...you just can't!"

Knuckles hit the sand with his fist, tears streamed down his face. Rouge knelt beside him, placing him in a loving embrace. Everyone began shedding tears for their fallen hero and friend. Unannounced to them, a small figure wobbled towards the crying bunch.

"Sonic," Tails choked between sobs. "You were my best friend. And you were always there for me."

"Ya dumb fake," croaked Shadow.

"I'll never forget you!" sniffed Knuckles.

"That's...good to know," said a friendly, yet weak voice.

Everyone bolted up to see a wet hedgehog holding his side.

"What's up...guys?" laughed Sonic.

Everyone smiled. "SONIC!"

They ran towards he giving him death hugs, but careful of his injures.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream cried hugging him. "Your alive!"

"Chao...chao," Cheese said smiling.

"Sonic!" shrieked Tails flying around happily.

"Ya had me scared ya punk," Knuckles stated jabbing at his arm.

"You really know how to bring on the water works," winked Rouge.

"Oh Mr. Sonic," sang Cream.

"YOU BIG SHOWOFF!" yelled Shadow.

Everyone laughed at the enraged hedgehog. Once they had calmed down, they treated his injures and dried him off.

"So fake," began Shadow coldly. "How did you survive?"

"Believe it or not," he said standing up. "It was Amy."

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. "AMY?"

"That's impossible!" stated Knuckles. "Have you forgotten that she hates you now!"

"Yeah," joined Rouge. "She almost sent you up the creek."

"I know it seems crazy, but hear me out," he said looking down. "It was faint, but I could saw Amy react at the last minute. When she hit me, I landed closer to the shore."

Everyone stared shocked and stunned.

"Which proves that Amy's still in there, fighting against Eggman's control.

"Okay," said Knuckles confused. "IF that's the case, what's causing her to go wild?"

Everyone thought about it for awhile, until...

"I might know how," shouted Rouge.

Everyone glared at the female bat.

"Really? How Rouge?" asked Cream.

"Before we met up with Eggman, I heard a strange sound, like a static, high-pitch sound. It was coming from Eggman."

Tails bolted up. "Eggman must have a device that's manipulating her."

"Yeah, but what?" replied Knuckles.

"It must have been that hair clip in her hair," Shadow commented.

Everyone thought back again. When they were fighting Amy, I didn't pay any mind to the hair clip. But looking back, all the stores and shops hadn't seen Amy at all. And as far as they knew, it was their only lead to go by.

"If that's true, then were did he take Amy?" asked Cream.

"I was hoping someone would ask that," said an older mature voice.

Everyone turned to see the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"What's up guys? Find anything?" asked Knuckles.

"As a matter of fact we did," Vector said pulling out a laptop. "While you guys were gone, we did some digging. Ms. Vanilla had gave us the tape Eggman sent to you guys."

"We traced the message, turns out he's on an abandoned island," stated Espio. "It's about 50 miles, northwest from here," cried Charmy.

They smiled as he showed them the map.

"I made a print out for you and we brought the X Tornado."

"Great work guys," said Knuckles taking the map.

"Yeah, your really cool," added Rouge.

"So that means you'll got out with me?" said the chameleon appearing next to her.

"Don't count on it bub."

"Get off Espio, she's mine!" Knuckles shouted raising a fist.

"Oh, I am Knux?"

Knuckles blushed. "Well...um...er...that is..."

Rouge laughed. "Come here big guy." She grabbed his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight. When the kiss ended, Knuckles' face was redder than ever. Actually, his face blended in with the rest of his body.

"Awww, ain't he cute when he blush?"

"Uhhh...okay," said Sonic dumbfounded. "Tails fire up the plane, we've gonna stop Eggnog and save Amy!"

"But Mr. Sonic, your wounds! You can't go," whaled Cream.

Sonic looked at the little rabbit. "Don't worry, these are nothing!"

"Cream's right," said Tails. "We're all wiped out, even you. I say we should head out tomorrow."

Sonic didn't want to admit it, but he was right. After being hammered, punched, and swimming for dear life he deserved some sleep, they all did.

"Fine," sighed Sonic. "We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone agreed as they used the last bit of energy to run or fly home. As Sonic ran all he could think about was Amy.

"_Don't worry Amy,"_ he thought. _"I'm gonna get you back."

* * *

_

**A/N: **HE LIVES! Now what?Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	9. Pay Back

**A/N: **SHOUT OUT THE MY REVEIWERS! I thank ALL that have reviewed so far...**_sonic4life2006_**, **_Ivisible ebil chameleon_**, **_Mecha Scorpion_**, **_Jeffrey Laird, Kiki, _****_Ultimate Life Form Cutie_**, **_ultima weapon34, _****_mistique-serenity_**, and **_Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko_**. Cookies and Candy to you guys your great and thank you for the support! Enjoy the chappie; another will be up soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or the other characters!

**Pay Back**

The sun had just begun to peak out from behind the mountains as team of five headed out. Tails flew the X Tornado with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. Rouge was flying just head with the map in hand. She led the plane towards Eggman's new base.

"Tails to Wings...Tails to Wings do ya copy?" asked Tails through the walkie talkie translating it to Rouge.

"Roger...hear ya loud and clear sweetie," Rouge responded.

"How much further do we have to go?"

"Not very long, possibly in a couple of miles."

"You okay? How is it out there?"

"Man, you really do care about little o' me." This made Tails blush dark red. "I'm okay, sky's blue, water's clear, everything's a-okay!"

"Great."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you tell Knux I love 'em?"

Tails and everyone else sighed in annoyance, while Knuckles blushed. "Rouge this isn't the time for messing around."

"Uhhh...hey...um...Tails," stuttered Knuckles.

"What is it?"

"Could you...ugh...t-tell her...Never mind."

"I heard that Knux. Your so cute when you act shy."

"Will you two knock it off already!" shouted Shadow. "Rouge how far till we reach the base?"

"About a couple more miles. And ya don't have to be an ass about it."

Tails sighed then turned to his blue friend. Sonic had been quiet all day, he probably guessed he had Amy on the brain. I mean who wouldn't, he secretly had a crush on her, since **forever**. He never admitted it, but he really did like Amy. Maybe even loved her. It really hurts knowing that the person you love has now become your enemy. Tails didn't like seeing his best friend so down hearted.

"Hey Sonic," Tails blurted as Sonic slowly turned away from the window to his two-tailed friend. "We'll get Amy back safely."

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. He turned to face Knuckles, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man," the echidna said. "We're right here with ya."

"Hey, I think I see something ahead," shouted Rouge.

Everyone looked to see a huge base with thousands of robots surrounding it.

"Eggman's base," said Tails.

"They must be preparing for an assault," said Shadow getting up.

"We're gonna stop 'em right here!" Knuckles remarked pounding his fist.

"Let's get 'em!" added Sonic.

"We've gotta land undetected first," shouted Rouge.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tight situation," grinned Sonic. "Ready Knux?"

"You bet!" Knuckles smirked.

"How 'bout you Shadow?"

He grinned mischievously. "Ready when you are!"

"What are you boys planning?" asked Rouge.

"We're gonna attack it head on!"

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!"

"That's what you think," Shadow replied as he, Knuckles, and Sonic got on top of the Tornado.

"Be careful you guys!" Tails called.

"It's pay back time!" yelled Sonic.

"In coming ships!" screamed Rouge.

**Meanwhile, inside the base...**

Eggman was sitting happily at his computer typing away where to put his new empire. While his robots stood at his side, awaiting orders. Amy was quietly leaning against the wall, eyes closed, still looking evil.

"Maybe Ohio or perhaps Washington DC, that's where the White House is," stated the doctor.

"I think you should build it there," said Bocoe.

"Or maybe you should build your empire everywhere," said Decoe. "That way you won't have to choose."

"Now that's a good idea," said Eggman. "I guess you guys are not that useless after all."

"Oh...thank you doctor," they cried.

Suddenly the alarm went off. All of Eggman's robot's started heading out continuously.

"Now what!" shouted the mad doctor as he pushed a button. A screen popped up showing our favorite five heroes destroying his robots, planes, and anything that was getting in their way.

"SONIC!" exclaimed Eggman as he watched him speeding threw his bots one by one. Amy's eyes shot open. "T-t-that's impossible! He should be fish food!"

Amy walked towards the computer. She saw her once blue hero and friends getting pass all of Eggman's defenses. Seeing this made her angry and relieved at the same time.

_"I thought I got rid of him,"_ she thought while clenching her fists. Eggman turned towards his mind slave, seeing her angry made him smile.

"Amy," he stated standing up. "Let Sonic inside the base."

Amy snapped back to reality as she turned towards the doctor. "Let 'em through? But, doctor-"

"Let him thorough. You took care of them before and you can do it again. I'm counting on you, don't fail me," he sneered pulling out his trusty controller and pressing the button. Amy's eyes glowed more darker as she knelt before him.

"Yes doctor," she replied obediently. "I will not fail."

**While outside...**

Sonic and the others were having a difficult time getting past Eggman's defenses. Robots, planes, and guns surrounded them.

"Man," yelled Knuckles punching one bot after another. "How many are there?"

"They just keep comin'," Rouge said while doing a spin kick on a few. "There like roaches if one comes out, a swam follows."

"This is getting...annoying," grunted Shadow as he blew up gun tanks.

"Tails how ya doin'?" shouted Sonic, before doing the Light Speed Dash.

"I'm fine," he shouted while shooting down planes. "But it seems like this isn't gonna end anytime soon."

Suddenly, all of the robots stopped attacking. They retreated towards the base and all the guns locked up.

"Uhhh...okay," stammered Rouge. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," said Knuckles even more confused.

"Wonder why they stopped attacking?" asked Shadow.

Tails landed the X Tornado. "Maybe Eggman gave up," he said flying next to his comrades.

"Hardly," Sonic remarked. "He's gotta have something big planned."

"Hello Sonic," a voice rang out like it was on speaker.

"Eggman!"

"That's correct. I'm very surprised that your still alive. I thought you'd be running on that long road in the sky."

"Ha, dream on Eggman!"

"Yes, well I have someone here you might want to see."

Sonic growled "Where's Amy!"

"It seems I'm not the only person who's surprised that your alive."

"Give Amy back! NOW!"

"Come and get me, if you want her. That is...if you dare!"

"Here we come Eggnog!"

The five heroes started running towards the base. It didn't take long to get in. They ran and ran and ran some more, until they got to the very top. Once they were at the main floor, they were face to face with their archenemy.

"Hello all," he snickered. "I hope the welcome wagon was alright."

"Your sick!" sneered Rouge.

"Yes, well I have my ways," he replied sitting down.

"Your not taking over the world on my watch," yelled Sonic.

"Eggman, your going down ," shouted Shadow.

"Here and now!" added Knuckles pointing his fist.

"Oh really?"

"It's over!" shouted Tails.

"Oh, you think so? Well you've got to get pass someone first. And I think you know who it is," he chuckled pointing to the ceiling.

Everyone looked up to see glowing dark red eyes. Whatever it was, it jumped done falling straight towards them. Everyone moved as it made a smashing land on the ground. They watched as it turned around, it was in the shadows. Slowly, it stepped out of the darkness revealing...

"Amy!" they gasped.

The pink hedgehog smirked evilly. "Hi, long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Oh boy, it's gon' be a fight up in here. HOW CAN SONIC FIGHT THE ONE HE LOVES? IS THERE ANOTHER WAY? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? YOU'LL...have to stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! 


	10. Getting Through

**A/N: **I Just Graduated!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!! Party over here...woot...woot...party over there...woot...woot!!! O.O cough Sorry bout that, but I just graduate from HS know I can update all I want. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. Man! Talk about a **MAJOR** brain fart!!! But now, my juices are flown and its back to work. So lets get this thing started right!

**2A/N: **Shout out to all my reviewers and readers that are still with me! Luv ya all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Getting Through**

Everyone stared at the girl as she approached. She looked at each and everyone of them, until her eyes settled on the blue hedgehog. She glared evilly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Sonic," she hissed his name like poison. "I thought I took care of you. I guess I miscalculated, but I am quite glad...in a way." She pulled out her trusty hammer and pointed it at him. "Cause now I can finish you off properly."

Everyone stood behind Sonic prepared to fight. Amy saw this and laughed.

"Not this again. What's the matter Sonic? Can't you face me by yourself? Do you need help from your wittle fwiends?"

Everyone sneered, except Sonic, who ignored every word. He just stared at the pink hedgehog he had grown to love. Love he thought...he mentally laughed at himself, he never believed he could fall in love. But he had...and his true love was right in front of him. He just stared at her, wanting to hold her, touch her, tell her how he really felt.

"Hey! What's with you?! Stop staring at me!"

But he didn't, his dark jade eyes stayed on the girl.

Amy growled. "Fine, I'll give you something to stare at!" With that she charged straight at him, he dodged every blow.

Everyone ran to help. Soon enough, it turned into a battle royal. Everything they tried on her was useless. Knuckles and Rouge tried to run her down, only to be **smacked** down. Tails attacked from above, only to be **knocked** down. Shadow did the Light Speed Dash on Amy, but got hit...like **a baseball**. Sonic didn't even fight back, he just dodged Amy's every move. Eggman watched blissful as the team crumbed under Amy's wrath. He smiled to himself, he had indeed created the perfect weapon.

After a few minutes of 'Hammer Time' (**A/N: **I know...I know...bad pun. -.-U), Amy became bored and everyone else...exhausted.

"All of you are boring!" she mocked resting her hammer on her shoulder. "You couldn't beat me before. What makes you think you can now?"

Everyone breathed heavily ready to collapse, except Sonic. He looked at his team mates, they were really bummed out.

"I don't know why you guys interfered," she stated pointing to the tired bunch. "You're of no concern to me. All I want is Sonic!" She turn towards the blue hero. "Sonic you've been dodging me all day. Fight me...unless your afraid?!" She took her hammer off her shoulder and got into a fighting stance.

Sonic looked at his team then back at Amy. He couldn't let them down, but he didn't want to hurt Amy either. He had no choice...he had to fight.

"You want me," Sonic said also in a fighting stance. "Come and get me."

Everyone bolted up when they heard Sonic. They were running to his side, but stopped when he yelled at them.

"Don't!" the hedgehog cried. "I got this."

"'Bout time you came to your senses!" she charged.

He charged back, everyone watched as the hedgehogs collided. Punch after kick...swing after slam, Sonic and Amy fought, neither showing mercy. Watching each others moves, hitting each other when one was down. They broke apart breathing hard. Amy developed more bruising, than Sonic had.

"Well," she said in between breaths. "It seems...you've been...working out." Sonic couldn't take this, he wanted Amy back...his Amy. He was hurting her, it pained him to see her fragile body damaged. If only there was some way to get through to her. He watched as Amy set her hammer down clenching her chest. She began to wobble around, sweat running down her face.

Eggman saw this and grew angry. "Amy, your not gonna let that hedgehog win are you?!"

The girl didn't answer, instead continued to breath.

Eggman chuckled. "That's alright, we'll fix that," he stated pulling out his controller, pushing the button.

Everyone saw as Amy's eyes shut tightly clenching her head. She started to shake uncontrollably, as the chip took effect. A light growl escaped her throat as she slowly regained her strength. When she reopened her eyes, they were as crimson as Shadow's.

"That's what's controlling Amy!" shouted Tails pointing to the controller.

"I got an idea!" shouted Sonic. "Tails...Rouge get that controller from Eggman!"

They nodded and flew towards the egghead. Tails flew around him sticking out his tongue, kicking his shin, doing everything to annoy Eggman.

"Why you!" growled the egg trying to hit/shoo Tails. "I'll get you! Get away. SHOO!!!"

While Eggman was distracted with Tails, Rouge swooped done and snatched the controller out of Eggman's hand.

"I got it!" she shouted happily.

"Alright!" shouted the echidna and the blue hero. Shadow just smiled.

Eggman turned to the bat furious. "You give that back!" he yelled reaching for his beloved tool.

Rouge smirked. "Want it?!" she asked, before smashing it to bits. "Oops," she smiled innocently.

Eggman growled, but soon turned into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" asked the fox.

"Why thank you Rouge," he chuckled.

"What are you blabbing on about?!" yelled Shadow.

"If you haven't notice, Amy's still under my control!"

They turned to see that he was right, Amy's eyes were still red and full of anger. Sonic was beginning to loss all hope, there was nothing they could do. He looked upon the face of his lover, fearing he'd never get her back. His attention then turned towards...the hair clip! He watched as Amy picked up her hammer. Without thinking he ran to the girl and embraced her!

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Oh MAN!!! What is Sonic thinking? Will this work? Will Amy be saved? Will she still be under control? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Guess you have to stay tuned and find out. Please Review…it's great to be back!!! Need at least 3 to start the next chappie.


	11. Failure

**A/N: **Looong weekend! Shoutout to my readers and reviewers!!!

**_Special Shoutout: _Tiarra the hedgehog**_**-** _thanks for the reviews an emerald crystal rose for you!

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Failure**

Everyone watched dumbstruck as Sonic embraced the enraged hedgehog, making her drop her hammer in the process.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" yelled Rouge.

Sonic paid no attention all that mattered at that point was Amy. The said pink hedgehog was trying to push him off. Sonic only held on tighter.

"Amy," he whispered soothingly. "It's alright."

Amy only growled a writhed in his embrace.

"Amy, I want to help you."

"Sonic are you crazy?!" Knuckles roared.

"She's not the same anymore!" added Shadow.

"I want you back. I want the old Amy back," Sonic whispered gripping tighter. "Amy come back to us….to me."

Amy stopped struggling as she listened to Sonic's calm and loving words.

"I know you can break free. The Amy I know is strong and determined. She'd never let her mind be controlled by someone like Eggman."

"Give up Sonic, she can't hear you," boasted Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic ignored him and kept talking. "I know your still in there somewhere."

"Sonic," she answered a little above a whisper.

He immediately pulled back a little to see her eyes, which her bangs covered.

"Oh Sonic," she whispered.

"Amy," he gasped.

Amy smirked. "You're pathetic!"

With that, Amy roughly pushed Sonic to the ground.

"Amy?"

The said hedgehog laughed loud and cruelly. "You didn't think it was **that** easy, did you?"

"What's going on?" Knuckles shouted.

"Why didn't she change back?" Tails added.

Sonic growled, turning to the mad doctor. "Eggman!"

The mad doctor above laughed insanely. "It's too complicated for you all to understand, but I'll make it simple for you. That little device on Amy's head was not only there for me to control her, but also to alter her mind."

"NO!" Tail cried.

"Tails, what's goin' on? What's he mean?" Shadow asked.

"How simple **are** you simpletons? I or the device **I** humbly created brainwashed Amy…permanently! And now all she can think, feel, and breathe is hatred and evil…just like yours truly."

"Amy," Sonic whispered

"The 'Amy' you all knew and loved is now long gone. This new hedgehog only knows nothing, but evil and serves me. Face it; you've lost Sonic! Finally!"

"NO!" Rouge screamed.

"AMY!" yelled Knuckles.

"I don't know who or why you're screaming at me? But that'll end soon enough!" Amy charged.

Thus, the fight started all over again. Amy was swinging her hammer an anyone or moving thing. Everyone dashed out of the way as fast as they could, everyone except Sonic. He was still shocked and broken after hearing that the pink-happy-go-lucky hedgehog he adored was gone forever. Suddenly, a jolt of pain came and he found himself slammed to the ground.

"SONIC!" everyone cried.

Dr. Robotnik laughed hysterically. "Maybe you should watch where the bat's swinging Sonic. Or in this case the hammer! Hahaha!"

Amy sneered. "Get up and fight Sonic!"

Sonic staggered to his feet. "A-A-Amy…I don't-"

"Well if **you** won't attack," Amy charged. "Then **I will**!"

Amy charge directly towards the broken blue hero. Sonic managed to dodge out the way just before the hammer hit the wall. However, the full force of the hit cracked the wall, causing a chain reaction of quakes and shakes. The roof began to collapse in pieces, which smashing everything in its path.

"This place is coming down! Let's get outta here!" yelled Rouge heading towards the only exit.

"Damn!" cursed Robotnik. "Looks like the funs over. Amy to me!"

Obeying, Amy leaped from the ground onto Robotnik's flying pod.

"AMY!" called Sonic desperately.

"Sonic lets go!" Tails screamed flying out the door.

"We haveta go NOW!" Shadow grabbed his arm and raced out of the cave along with their friends.

A board the X Tornado, everyone watched as Eggman's new base crumbled to bits. The ride was silent all the way home. They began treating their wounds from battle. Knuckles and Shadow glanced at the distraught blue hedgehog, who sat motionlessly whilst Rouge cleaned his injuries.

**At home**

Tails landed the X Tornado as Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese ran out of the mansion.

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic!" Cream cried waving her arms.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese squealed flying beside her.

"You all made it back safely," Vanilla smiled, but then gasped at the bandaged bunch. "Are you all alright?! What happened?"

"We're fine," answered Rouge head towards the ground.

"Eggman gave us a little greeting is all," Shadow hissed.

Cream glanced around, noticing one person not among them. "W-Where's Amy?"

Everyone looked away, not daring to look at the young rabbit. Sonic flinched at hearing the said name.

"Oh my, is she inside the X Tornado? Is she hurt badly?! I'll call an am-"

"She's gone," Knuckles interrupted.

"Gone?" Cream asked confused. ""H-How can that be?"

"Eggman changed her with a brainwashing device," Tails uttered. "It-it changed her…for good. She's on Dr. Robotnik's side now."

"No!" tears streamed down Cream's face. "No…A-Amy. NO!"

Cream burst into tears, running straight into her mom's arms. Vanilla embrace her tightly also looking distraught.

"Oh Amy," she whispered.

Without warning, Sonic let out an angered growl and punched the ground. Everyone turned to the blue hero.

"I-I couldn't save her," Sonic murmured gripping the grass and dirt. "I was right there!"

"Sonic-" Rouge confronted.

"I should've been there with her. **It's all my fault!**" Sonic bellowed eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's not your fault!" shouted Knuckles. "Robotnik took advantage of her feels-"

"And **who** put them there?!" Sonic countered glaring at the red echidna. "I failed. I failed Amy."

Shadow whisked up to Sonic and gave him a jab in the face.

"Shadow!" shrieked Rouge.

"Mr. Shadow!" cried Cream.

"Get up Sonic," he exclaimed standing over him. "If you wanna save Amy you better cut your wailing. Sitting around here moping isn't gonna make things better. Right now, we have to focus on getting Amy back. We all have to work together, including you. We need you to pull it together understand?"

Tails stood in front of Shadow. "Can't you see he's had enough?!"

"No, he's right bud."

"Huh?"

Sonic slowly stood on his feet, wiping his cheek. "Sitting around isn't helping anyone. I have to stay focused only on Amy. Let's get to work right away."

Sonic turned to his look-a-like and smiled. "Thanks for the punch."

Shadow scoffed, folding his arms. "Don't mention it…ever."

"Wow, Shad. I never knew you were so sentimental," Rouge commented.

Knuckles grinned. "Yeah, who would a thunk words of wisdom and kindness could come outta you."

Shadow shot the two a dirty look. "Mention this ever again and you'll regret it."

Everyone began to bicker and plan, while Sonic looked at the starry sky.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie!!!!! Will our heroes come up with a plan to save Amy? Who would have guessed Shadow could be affectionate? 

**Shadow:** I heard that!

O.o Gotta go before I get killed. Please Read and Review!!! I'll be back with another chappie! LATER!!!


	12. A New Enemy

**A/N:** What's up?!Shoutout to my readers and reviewers!!!

_**Special Shoutout: **_**Tiarra the hedgehog**_**- **_**thanks for the reviews an ruby crystal rose for you!**

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_Italic_- TV talking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**A New Enemy**

Weeks passed since their last encounter with Dr. Robotnik. Since then, everyone spent all their time trying to track him down to rescue their pink friend. Tails and Rouge spent all their time in Tails' workshop/lab trying to find anything leading to Robotnik's new hideout. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow were running around town looking for any clues or signs that read 'Eggman's handiwork' all over it. The more days passed the more determined they were, especially Sonic. He hardly ate a thing and wouldn't stop looking even in the evening. Vanilla and Cream had to beg him to rest and eat. Sometimes Knuckles and Shadow had to knock him out to stay down. However, they all felt sorry for the blue hedgehog. They knew how much he cared for Amy and the pain he was going through. However, unbeknownst to them, their bad luck was about to change.

* * *

Everyone once again sat in Vanilla's mansion discussing their leads, if any and further plans. 

"Hey Tails, any leads?" asked Sonic.

The two tail shook his head. "Not really, usually I'd be able to find Eggman in no time. But…it seems like he really did good this time."

"We think he's blocked himself off using some sort of device or something," the white bat added. "I'll tell ya this, he's really improved. I'm almost impressed."

"How can you **say** that!" exclaimed the red echidna. "He kidnapped Amy and put her against us!"

"I said **almost** ya numbskull!!!"

"Will you two quit your squabbling," snapped the black hedgehog. "It's getting us nowhere. And watch what you say."

He motioned to his blue look-alike, who winced at the hearing Amy's name. The two lovebirds immediately were overcome with grief and stopped. There was a moment of silence, when suddenly; the patter of feet came through the room.

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic!" yelled Cream.

"Chao! Chao!" cried Cheese flying behind her.

Everyone turned to the exhausted young rabbit in the doorway.

"What is it Cream?"

"Come…quick, you've got to…see this."

Quickly, everyone dashed into the main room. Vanilla stood wide-eye glued to the screen of her large TV.

"What's going on?" questioned Knuckles.

Vanilla glanced at the group. "This," she said before turning up the volume.

"_New Flash report," the young newscaster announced. "One of the National banks has just been robbed dry. According to bystanders, hardly anyone saw the criminal or criminals make their way in or out. We take you live with our anchorman, John Foreman. John, you there?"_

The man named John told in front of the bank. Busted windows, scattered papers, crumbed walls, and smoke coming from inside.

"_Thank you, Sally. I'm here just outside the scene and as you can see, it's now destroyed from the inside. Police are on the lookout for the person or people responsible."_

"_I was just depositing my money," _stated a young woman, who he interviewed. _"When all of a suddenly there's this loud __**bang**__. And the next thing I knew everyone was on the ground!"_

"_It's amazing really," _commented one of the employees. _"No one inside did a thing. No one seemed suspicious of anything. And it-it was just-just __**gone**__!" _

"_The surveillance cameras didn't even pick up a thing. These guys must be real professionals and extremely dangerous," _noted a cop. _"We advise everyone to lock all their doors and windows and to stay off the streets tonight."_

"_I've just been notified that __**none**__ of the people inside were injured," _John reported. _"It's a miracle. Hopefully these crooks will be caught soon."_

"_Thank you John and in other news-…This just in one of the biggest jewelry stores in town has just be __**robbed**__! We take you live with our anchorwoman, Megan Wright, currently on the scene. Megan, are you there?!"_

The woman named Megan stood outside the shop, glass everywhere. Windows busted and smoke all around.

"_Yes Sally, I am. Moreover, as you can see these crooks are being very busy tonight. I've heard that thousands of police are on the lookout for these heathens. Luckily no one was hurt and unfortunately no one spotted the th-"_

"_**LOOK**__!!!" _a civilian screamed._ "__**Up on the roof! **__**It's the thief**__!" _

The camera zoomed onto the rooftop, revealing a person dressed in black on top of the building, several bags in hand.

"_Attention, we've just spotted the thief," _yelled Megan._ "It appears to be a…man…or…a woman…with millions of dollars worth of jewelry in hand."_

"_**This is the police, you are under arrest. Come down with your hands up! You have nowhere else to run.**__"_

Police cars surrounded the building, weapons drawn aimed at the thief.

"_**You are completely surrounded. Give up now!**__"_

Despite the person's situation, he/she made no attempt of moving anywhere.

"_**This is your last chance! Come down with your hands up! We will use force, if necessary!**__"_

The mysterious person smirked. Suddenly out of nowhere, a chopper swooped in near her. Gathering the loot, the young woman gripped on to a rope ladder, dangling on the side.

"_**Freeze!**__"_

Without warning, an egg-shaped man popped up on the big screen, near the scene.

"_My…my…what a crowd."_

"DR. ROBOTNIK!!!" everyone shouted.

"_Oh no! **It's Dr. Robotnik!**" _cried civilians, scattering everywhere inside buildings taking cover.

The evil doctor laughed. _"Hahaha…my, what's all the fuss? I just popped in for a little visit. Well, that's not true, but who cares! Hahahaha…I see you've met my new worker. I hope you gave this little person a good welcome. In addition, thank you for all your gifts, I'll be taking them! Hahahaa… "_

With that said, the Eggman chopper flew away into the night.

"_**Stop them! Fire!**__"_

Police forces fired, but it was no use, it flew away plan out of sight. Vanilla turned off the TV. Everyone was silent; the tension was so thick it made it hard to breath.

"So," stated Shadow. "Eggman got himself a new lackey."

"So it seems," added Rouge.

"Eggman," Sonic seethed, clenching his fists.

"Do you think that was Am-"

"**NO!**" Sonic cut off the two tail angrily. "She would **never** do something like **that!** **You hear me!**"

Knuckles grabbed a hold of the steamed hero. "Calm **down** Sonic! You don't **know** that. And for all we know, that could have been her."

"You forgotten that Eggman brainwashed her," the white bat added. "She works for him now, so she could be her doing his dirty work."

Growling, Sonic broke from his friend's grip.

"I know your upset, but we've got to face facts. Amy's not the same anymore. That's why we're just determined as you are to find a way to bring her back."

Sonic sighed. "Your right. Your absolutely right," he turned to his flying furry friend. "I'm sorry I yelled at you buddy."

Tails swung his hand and smiled. "Don't mention it Sonic. I know you're just concerned and angry. Don't worry. We'll get Eggman."

Sonic grinned giving a thumbs up. "Yeah."

"And besides," he commented, pulling out a device. "I think I know where he's hiding."

"Really?" Rouge asked.

"How?" stated the echidna.

"When he cast himself on the billboard downtown, I started tracking where the signal was coming from. I got a specific location, but I'll need time to coordinate where his actual hideout is."

"At least it's a start," said Shadow. "Great work."

"Nice one Tails," grinned Knuckles.

"Good work bud," smiled Sonic.

Rouge kissed his cheek. "Way to go doll."

At this Tails blushed, but Knuckles got mad.

Tails scratched the back of his head. "Ah…ha…t-thanks R-Rouge."

"What was that all about?!" Knuckles yelled face-to-face with his former (?) lover.

Rouge smiled innocently. "What? I was just congratulating him. It was only a kiss."

"**ONLY A KISS?!**"

"Don't get your tail in a bunch."

"**WHAT YOU SAY?!!!"**

The former thief rolled her eyes. "What you wanna kiss too? Is that why you're jealous?"

Knuckles immediately blushed. Clearing his throat, he turned away.

"I'm not jealous."

The young bat grinned. "Yes you are," she sang.

He glared. "**I am NOT!**"

"Aww, Knuckikins was mad because I kissed Tails."

Snickers could be heard all over the room.

"Knuckikins?" Sonic snickered. "What kind of a name is that?"

Rouge smirked. "He likes it when I call 'em that."

"No I **don't**!" countered an embarrassed echidna.

Everyone full out laughed; even cold-hearted Shadow had to laugh at this scene.

"**Shut Up!**"

Despite, the echidna's yells and threats the laughing commenced.

"Aww, it's alright my lil' Knuckles," states Rouge putting her arms around her tempered lover. "Don't be mad."

With that, she kissed him full-blown on the lips. Knuckles instantly stopped growling and kissed back whole-heartedly. When they broke apart, a big goofy smile graced his lips. Everyone of course laughed more, but Knuckles didn't care at the moment. He put his arm around **his** bat's waist. He'd be gettin' some tonight for sure.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie!!!!! O.o Wow, what a way for me to end this chappie. Will our heroes be able to save Amy? Was that Amy on top of the roof? Will Knuckles be getting any tonight? 

(Banging noises and moans in the background)

O.o cough Well, that answers one of my questions XP Please Review!


	13. Enter Ara

**A/N:** What's up?! Shout out to my readers and reviewers!!! Sorry, I haven't been updating in awhile, but know I'm going to be updating like mad and that's no lie!!!!

_**Special Shout out(s): **_**Tiarra the hedgehog & Shadow of Heart**

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_Italic_- Thoughts

_**Bold Italic- **_Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Enter Ara**

Somewhere on a remote island, underground, way on the outskirts of the city, down countless tunnels, doors, and tight securities locks…stood Robotnik's lair. In it sat the greedy, egg-shaped, mad doctor sitting highly on his "throne" going through the priceless jewels his new henchman brought him.

"Look at all these nice things. We've got the city on its knees! Hahaha…" the doctor snickered. "You've become quite famous…every channel has you on it. You're a celebrity."

"Being in the spot light and the center of attention isn't my style," the darkness snapped slightly.

"Don't be so discouraged," he shouted behind him, before taking out is mini-scope to look at one of the many diamonds in his mitts. "They'll be falling at our feet in no time; so fast that Sonic won't be able to get in our way. I'll k-"

"Sonic…," the figure interrupted, slowly making their way forward. "…is mine. And if anyone's gonna beat or kill him…it'll be me."

The said figure, who came into the light, was non-other than Amy…though it wasn't really Amy. For this Amy had longer quills that stop at her waist and were streaked black. Her eyes were crimson red that were brought out more by the black eye liner and rosy lipstick. She wore a ripped black tank top, showing off her cleavage and belly. She also had skin-tight leather pants with matching combat boots. Lastly, she had a reddish lily flower tattoo on her upper right arm.

Eggman looked bewildered at his new partner in crime. "B-but…"

Amy gave him a hard, devilish glare that had him flinching at the sight; like she was going to dismember him.

"_Note to self: Don't make her mad…ever!" _he thought cringing.

"There's something about him I don't like," Amy continued clenching her fists.

The young hedgehog began to pace the floor, Eggman watching her every move.

"_Why did I shed tears back then?" _she thought angrily.

_**Flashback**_

_**She slammed her hammer onto the ground.**_

_**The ground beneath him, began to vibrate. Sonic stumbled to and fro, trying to keep his balance. He was too busy worrying about the ground, that he didn't notice Amy coming at him. Before he had a chance to move, Amy delivered the final blow. Everyone watched as the blue hedgehog fell into the briny deep.**_

"_**He's Gone! He's finally gone...forever!"**_

_**"NO!" cried Tails.**_

_**"SONIC!" shouted Knuckles.**_

_**"Eggman," hissed Tails.**_

_**"You won't get away with this!"**_

_**The mad doctor chuckled. "But Tails... I already have! Sonic's gone forever..."**_

_**"Amy, let's get out of here," he exclaimed holding out a hand. "We've got work to do!"**_

_**Amy turned to leave, but not before glancing back at the water.**_

_**"Good bye, forever...Sonic the Hedgehog," she thought.**_

_**She then ran towards Eggman's pod, jumping up, and grabbing his hand.**_

_**"Stop!"**_

_**Eggman pulled Amy up onto his pod and flew away.**_

_**"So long suckers!" he laughed.**_

_**"Amy?"**_

_**She looked back at the young fox with cold, red eyes. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, as she glanced at the others one last time. In a split second, she was out of their sights.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"_What are all these emotions I'm _**feeling**_!?"_

An inhuman growl rang out her the girl a she smashed one of the main computers with her foot; putting a **huge** dent in it causing static to erupt.

"Guess I don't have to ask how her tai chi lesson are going," Robotnik mumbled. "BOCOE! DECOE! GET THAT COMPUTER FIXED UP NOW!!!"

"Yes Dr. Robotnik!" the two clumsy robots stated in unison, scrambling over to the abused technology.

"Try to calm down-" Eggman stopped in mid-sentence by deadly garnet pupils.

"He's done something to me," Amy seethed, approaching her 'boss'. "I can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"These feelings….I don't know what they are, but **I don't like them**!" she punched part of the 'throne'.

"Whoa!" Eggman struggled to stay on the seat with his riches that were seated by the base. "Cool it Amy."

He received a vicious snarl in reply. "**Don't call me that**!"

"M-my apologizes. (cough) So…what sort of feelings?"

Clicking her tongue she sat at the base. "The 'warm fuzzy' kind. The kind people feel when…I don't know, but I **hate **it."

"This isn't good." Robotnik got up from his seat. "I'd better run some tests on you."

Amy gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"You might be regaining some memories." He searched through the many inventions he'd design recently. "Old feelings to be exact."

"Memories? Old feelings? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"See what I mean?" he stated grabbing what he needed and other various items. "Feelings like love and kindness."

"Wait a minute. Are you implying-"

"No, its just a theory…but it seems to be the case. Your starting to get feelings for that damned hedgehog."

Amy nearly vomited at his comment. _"I'm starting to fall for him?! For that…that…"_

Once again she scrunched her fists, so tight that she could have drawn blood; had it not been for her leather gloves.

"I have to kill him…and rid myself of these feelings once and for all."

"Sonic's all yours." Robotnik attached pieces to one of his testing tools. "Let's get you checked out. I'll try and fix your problem."

Nodding, Amy made her way to the 'testing room'.

"Soon, we'll have the world at our knees. We make a great team Amy." he smirked.

"I said," she grasped his shirt. "**Don't **call me that. 'Amy' sounds weak, gentle, and feeble; it doesn't suit me." she jerked him back and laid on the table. "Call me…Ara."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie!!!!! O.o Wow, what will happen next?! Stay tuned and Please Review! 


	14. Closer

**A/N:** What's up?! Shout out to my readers and reviewers!!! Sorry, I haven't been updating…etc. etc. I'm back by popular demand. You know someone asked me not too long ago gave Amy the new name (Ara). Well to be honest I have no clue. I wanted to give her a powerful name, so I surfed the net and I saw this name. It means "eagle's eye" or something related to that notion. But anyways, I know in the fic. Amy doesn't want to be referred to as "Amy" anymore, so there ya have it.

**_Special Shout out(s):_ IHKF, Tiarra the hedgehog, & Midnight Lullabye**

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_Italic_- Thoughts

**_Bold Italic_**- Intercom/titles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters from Sonic!

**Closer**

It looked as though it was a scene in an old film. Countless lights flickering on and off constantly, shooting sparks coming off the machine, and of course the mad doctor himself was leering at his greatest creation…Amy now known as Ara. Though he didn't understand why the new change in the name he wasn't going to complain, not unless he wanted a death sentence.

**_Amy's POV_**

Thousands of electrons coursed throughout her body…she could feel the change; that unknown feeling she had was slowly starting to dissipate into hatred and power. Oh how she craved this feeling…this lust for vengeance and death. It was like a drug and she was addicted to it. This energy pumping endlessly through her veins; she felt ready yet exhausted at the same time.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was checking her progress through is computer.

_It seems as though she's gotten accustomed to the electrons. She's absorbing them at an exuberating rate…amazing! This little jolt will help boost her speed, agility, and strength thousand times fold than before._

**_Am-er…Ara, I'm shutting off the power._**

Though he couldn't hear the 'tsk', he saw the disapproval sneer form on her face.

**_You're at your limit and your results are off the charts! Though as good as they may be, I don't want to risk your wellbeing. Any longer and the electrons could take your body into critical possibly fatal conditions. I know you don't want to crash before having your final battle with Sonic._**

He knew that would get to her. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her hands on that blue menace, she made that perfectly clear.

"**_Alright_**," she replied, though she didn't like it, he'd win this one…only due to the fact that this petty act wasn't going to interfere with her plans.

With that said, Eggman shut off the machine and made his way over to the pink hedgehog.

"I want you to go rest yourself," he stated unbuckling her shackles. "The electrons need time to settle and you can't afford to waste any of that precious energy."

Ara said nothing, but did as he instructed. Grabbing her jacket on the way out, she paused at his next words.

"Don't worry, Sonic and his little party won't be here anytime soon. I've hidden this place well, not even that bloody fox can track me."

She left the mad man to chuckle in his pride and glory, she didn't necessarily care at the moment. All her thoughts were centered around the upcoming battle and killing Sonic once and for all. Punching in the needed numbers, she walked inside her dark domain, humbly given to her by the doctor himself. Robotnik was getting careless; if he knew any better he'd know that Tails' wasn't a fool. With just a little effort, it wouldn't take long for him to find them. But all that didn't matter, she'd just be one step closer into bring down the blue eyesore once and for all. She didn't even bother turning on the lights, the dark suited her best. Amy, otherwise now known as her **other weaker** self, craved the light; lived, breathed, and basked in it. The light just made her nauseous…it reminded her of hope and justice and all those other "blissful" things. It annoyed her to no end. Ara was the exact opposite, she was the darkness. She craved all the seven deadly sins. She lusted for power, wanted Sonic to feel her wrath and hatred. Vengeance, death, chaos, and despair were her masters and pride. As she sat on her cold throne, she leaned on her hand and shut her eyes. She knew that time was fast-approaching, there was nothing left to do but wait patiently. They'd come to her…she knew it.

_Soon Sonic…very soon…it'll all be over._

**_Elsewhere…_**

The _X Tornado_ was flying in the solemn sky at ultra sonic speed as they searched around for Eggman's secret hideout once again. Due to the last one being obliterated they were at a loss. Luckily due to Tails' mastermind and technology, they were able to scan various remote islands, one of the doctors' favorite places to reside and work away. Although, however genius Tails may be, they were having difficultly. Now, Eggman wasn't always stupid, everyone knew this, he could really be quite clever, if given the right enthusiasm and this little charade was proving it. All morning long they had searched and scanned very island within a 500 mile radius obvious having no luck what so ever. Everyone was on full alert, waiting for even the slightest bit of movement. Piloting, of course, was Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow were at their battle stations, and Rouge was on standby.

Sighing Tails slumped back into his seat placing his aircraft on autopilot.

"We've been searching all day and **still** no sign of Eggman or his base. Geez, not even a simple reading on one of his robots! I hate to say it, but he's out done himself this time."

"What?" Rouge stated turning towards her two tailed friend. "The 'Great Tails' is giving up so soon in the game?"

"Hey now I didn't say that!"

Shadow chuckled softly, "I never thought I'd hear the day Tails would say such words."

"Now wait a sec-"

"My ol' pal, thrownin' in the towel already?" Sonic stated shockingly. "Never in a million years! How can that be?"

"Well," Knuckles sighed, reclining back in his seat. "Every fox has his day…guess his is today."

"Now wait just a-"

**_BEEEP! BEEEP!! BEEEEEEEP!!!_**

Ignoring his so-called friend for the moment, he went back to his position. Typing away he started decoding the strange reading his scanner was bringing up. After careful consideration, he slowly smiled and began typing in the necessary coordinates. Smirking, he turned around to face concerned, anxious friends.

"As I was saying, I didn't say I was giving up. In fact, I have not yet begun to fight and it just so happens that my lil' scanning device just picked up a signal not too far off."

"Where?" Rouge questioned.

"It's about a few thousand miles off in the eastern direction."

Tails uploaded the grid as to where the signal was spotted.

"It's not much of an indication, but it's enough for my device to spot."

"Wow, Tails I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Sonic grinned.

"Great, but is it Eggman?" Shadow asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not certain, but there's no harm in checking it out right?"

Everyone agreed, after all what have they got to loss. For now, that it was their only lead; hopefully it was the base to Dr. Robotnik and Amy. Strapping in, Tails set course straight for that signal.

**_Back at the base_**

Eggman was sipping a latte whilst counting up the remainder, in this case, 99% of the treasures Am-err…Ara had gotten for him.

"It's times like these that I can really enjoy myself," he cracked grazing at one of the many jewels.

"Ara's certainly outdid herself, huh doctor?" Bocoe stated as he sorted the jewels.

The mad doctor chuckled evilly, "Yes, I must say she's my most successful work yet. With her on my side, taking over the world will be a cake walk."

"But…what if she were to turn against you Dr. Robotnik?" Decoe asked frantically. "With her power, she could easily destroy-"

"You idiots!" he interrupted frightening the machines. "Am-err…Ara wouldn't dare to try such an act. I made her and just as easy as I did, I can break her. So, even if she were to even try and turn on me…heheheee…we'll let's just say that I have an ace up my sleeve."

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!_**

"What the **blazes** is going to here?!" the mad doctor shouted as he stood up from his 'comfy place'.

"Dr. Eggman! ! W-we've been spotted! An unidentable craftship is only miles and coming staright for us!" Bocoe answered as he checked all surveillances.

"**WHAT?!**" The mad doctor wobbled over to his Super Computer pounding all the necessary encodings and watched the big screen.

Sure enough he saw are favorite blue hero and friends in the _X Tornado_ heading straight for him.

"What the- how the- Sonic? Here? How the **hell** did he manage to find me?!"

"M-maybe there just passing by?" Decoe commented trying to sound cheerful. "Yea that's it and soon they'll fly right by us and-"

"Shut the **HELL** up you** imbecile**!"

The mad doctor began to pace the floor.

_Sonic is coming…Sonic is coming here…Sonic is coming here with his little obnoxious friends. They want payback; they want…Amy back...of course!_

A slow devious smirk made its way into the doctor's grotesque face. It was all perfectly clear...why was he getting all worked up for?

_Note: To self…lay off the caffeine._

If Sonic and the pests wanted Amy…we'll they surely wouldn't be able to have her, on the count of that she didn't exist. However, he would and most certainly could provide them with a certain substitute. Smirking eviler still, he left the main room passing left and right through the maze of his domain until he was face-to-face with a dark door, containing the worse possible evil ever molded by him. Punching in the code, the door smoothly slid open, all was dark and quiet. The mad doctor walked quietly, or at least he tried to, into the abyss aimlessly.

"What do you want doctor?" a voice echoed all around him.

Shaking off the shock, Eggman gleamed, "It seems you'll be able to fulfill your dream. Sonic and the peanut gang are on there way here. I know your just itching to greet them."

"Let me know when they're here."

"Of course, until then Ara," with that said Eggman made his exit.

Ara sat alone smiling in the darkness; she had waited far too long for this. Finally, she would rid herself of that bothersome hedgehog; the only person who could ever make her feel such unwanted pain and emotions.

"This time…I'll make sure to end your life."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffie!!!!! O.o Stay tuned and **Please Review**!


End file.
